Time After Time
by TraceAce
Summary: Chris Jericho is worried about Chyna.....a story to the song "Time After Time".


{Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion is nothing new  
Flashback - warm nights - almost left behind  
Suitcases of memory time after...}  
  
He closed his eyes, turned over a million times..why was it bothering him so? He just couldn't get it out of his mind--her face, his..what was she thinking? Obviously not the right things..considering she was still with him. Was still getting pushed around.  
  
As much as he wanted to be, he couldn't be the hero. Especially for her. He wasn't the one who left her, she was the one who left him. They didn't talk any more. Never. Well, besides that one time when they had teamed up for whatever reason. Even then they barely spoke to each other, more like it was one simple hello.  
  
Why..WHY didn't he see it then? Now the question was more like "Why did he care?" He was confused..so confused..  
  
{Sometimes you picture me, I'm walking so far behind  
You're calling to me, I can't hear what you said  
Then you say go slow - I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds}  
  
He should have seen the warning signs. He was of latino decent, they always had a temper. He should have wondered why he never seemed to lose his temper...he was holding it in. Even he himself knew when you hold anger in someday you're going to blow up.  
  
It happened to him, even..and at that point he promised never to do that again. But he wasn't stopping..and he knew he'd be one of the people of his list to kill. Oh yes, he saw what he did to Brian, he saw the blood streaming down his face..then again, he himself had blood streaming down his face too after X-Pac smashed nun-chucks into his face. That was what he got for not watching his back...  
  
{If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
Time after time}  
  
Either way, he still felt like he needed to help her. Be the hero, save her from being controlled. But she didn't seem to want it. But he knew she really did need it..needed someone who would shake sense into her. No one--not Dogg, not Too Cool OR Rikishi--understood her like he did.  
  
Time really changes people, and he understood that with her now, and it was not cool that the guy blew up at her like that. Sure, he had some reason, but he didn't have a reason to be so protective of her. Nevermind protective..he was downright controlling. Even he himself never was that bad.  
  
She needed a friend..that fact haunted him. She was losing them fast. She already lost 4 of them, and he knew that number would double by Unforgiven if she kept it up. No one understood why in god's name she was doing that, even Dogg, who was her best friend.  
  
But he totally knew..he knew it all a long. He backed down after she clearly chose the man instead of him. He backed down, because, permitting to be a bit sappy, he cared too much not too. She was happy, and if she was happy, it was the right thing. But what if he kept fighting for her? Would she be getting verbally abused now?  
  
{After my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray  
Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm OK.  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time}  
  
He had to stop blaming himself. Had too. It would drive him nuts after awhile. This wasn't his fault. He couldn't do anything--or could he? No, he wouldn't..she had to get through this herself. If she needed him, she would come to him. Then again, would he if he was in the same prediciment? He didn't like the answer he knew was true. No, he wouldn't, no he wouldn't ask for help..  
  
And if HE wouldn't ask, he was sure as hell knew that she wouldn't. She was more stubborn then he was. But, for some reason, he seemed to trust her..he seemed to just know if she needed help, she'd go to him. It was just a feeling, but it was so strong it almost calmed him. Almost reassured him that she was going to be alright.  
  
He couldn't believe how worried he was over her, either way..didn't want to understand. All he knew was watching the latino pick on her tonight he had to restrain himself from kicking his ass himself and knocking some sense into her.  
  
  
{If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
Time after time  
You said go slow - I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
Time after time}  
  
Though they were apart for months, he still felt compelled to make sure she was OK. Friendship really was important to him, though many people would never believe him. He really considered a lot of people his friends, most of them the good tag teams--Too Cool, Rikishi, Hardyz, and Lita. He trusted a lot of people too, he knew who would back him up during tag team matches and he knew who wouldn't.  
  
So either way, basically he worried about her..he was like the brother who finally let go but still watched over. She never knew how he felt. He didn't care. He knew she always knew he'd back her up..or did she? Was it not as obvious as he figured it? Maybe.  
  
But he never regretted trusting her. Never. He always thought of her as a wise ass, someone who knew when to stay and when to leave. He knew she'd come to her senses. He had no doubt about that. He was still worried though, because he didn't like watching her cry, didn't like her losing friends.  
  
{Time after time   
Time after time   
Time after time   
Time after time   
Time after time   
Time after time}  
  
He tried to sleep again, but it didn't work. He needed a walk, and that's what he got ready for. He opened the door after pulling his sneakers on and was surprised to find her standing there. Tears streaked down her face.  
  
"Chyna?" he asked, his voice low. She nearly fell into his arms, and he easily wrapped his arms around her. No questions asked. He didn't need to ask what was wrong. "Shh, it's OK..It's OK. I'm here.."  
  
"Chris.." she sniffed. He felt her grip tighten around his waist, but he didn't mind. "I didn't know who to go to..I.."  
  
"No need to explain." he smiled sadly. "We're friends, right?"  
  
"But.."  
  
"Forget that.." he said quickly. "It never happened."  
  
If anyone saw them, they'd laugh. From enemies to friends to enemies to friends, both still ended up putting their egos in check. Time after time though, they always ended up being there for each other.   
  
And the fact was, Chris would never sell that for the world.  



End file.
